Who Am I?
by Desdenova
Summary: Not much back-story in fact it's pretty crappy but Sheamus has amnesia and goes home with the charge nurse. Hot moments ensue although I know they could be hotter. Sheamus x OC don't know anything bout nursing so don't rag on me please!
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn sighed, grabbing yet another chart out of the bin that sat on the counter at the nurse's station. It had been a long day and she was tired. Orthopedic shoes or not, her feet were killing her and, as usual on busy days, she was beginning to get a headache. Glancing at her watch before she flipped open the chart Evelyn sighed again. Four o'clock. Only an hour or so before she could go home and relax.

It wasn't that Evelyn disliked her job – in fact the immense amount of work was one of the things that had kept her at Mercy Memorial for the past five years. It wasn't that she was a workaholic because she definetly loved her off days, but the workload kept her so interested and busy that she usually never even realized her shift was over until she saw her replacement arrive. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was a job that didn't keep her moving. She had always found it essential to maintain a pace that was slow enough for her to handle, but quick enough to keep her busy.

The variety of patients helped too. Evelyn had heard some stories from patients that she would never forget. It was easy getting most of them to open up and relax, as long as you spent some time with them which was becoming a sorely neglected practice these days. Too often Evelyn had seen patients trying to explain or open up to doctors or even some of the interns, and too often she had seen the same patients get the brush off.

Evelyn realized that she had been standing by the nurses station for far too long, woolgathering. Noting the room number on the chart in her hands she began walking, reading up on her next patient at the same time.

"Damn," she mumbled to herself. No vitals, once again. Well, at least Gregg, their new intern, had noted the fact that he was a male.

Evelyn glanced at their new hire, a fresh graduate from the local community college. Gregg was a good kid, if a bit clumsy, but he seemed to have an aversion to taking vitals. Something she would have to remind him of – yet again. In fact, he hadn't even gotten the patients name or age either. It was easy to get along with the staff most of the time, though being the charge nurse for her shift was a hell of a lot of work. In school she had never imagined being able to fire people or make the decisions she had learned to make in the past few years, but here she was doing it. It became a lot easier when she thought of the reasons she had to let people go, or remind them of their duties. Far from being problems that happened only within the office, these issues affected patients directly and was therefore a good reason to fix them as quickly as possible. Every time a difficult decision came up, that was the logic Evelyn relied on – do what's best for the patients.

She continued to read, compiling EMT notes and the admitting nurse's chicken scratch from when they had brought him in. Her brows raised in surprise as she realized that he had already been seen by a doctor. It was unusual for a patient to be consulted that quickly. The patient had contusions, minor for the most part, but one that would require stitches. It was a good sign that she had been left the responsibility of stitching him up. Had his laceration been serious the doctor would have done it himself. Possible concussion, CAT scan recommended. For the third time Evelyn sighed. It looked as though this one may take a little while. She smiled to herself, taking a small detour to grab a cart and pack it full of the supplies she would need to treat his cuts. At least she would be busy, and maybe if she was lucky he would have a story to tell as well.

Convinced she had all she would require, Evelyn wheeled the cart into room 219. The curtain was pulled so she couldn't see the occupant and, as was usual, she called out a greeting to warn him of her presence.

"Knock knock," she said, trying to sound upbeat. "I'm your nurse, Evelyn. I was going to see if we couldn't fix you up a little bit."

"Oh aye, come in. I'm decent." He had an accent but she couldn't place it, and she felt gratitude at the smile in his voice. It was rare to find patients who actually smiled at the staff. Usually Evelyn was treated with a wariness that bordered on rudeness. Most people didn't realize that, even though some of the procedures they were put through were painful, they were necessary in the long run. Evelyn had been screamed at more than once for just doing her job. Though it was rare, it was nice to meet people who understood that in order to get better sometimes they needed to just grin and bear it.

She grabbed the edge of the curtain and pulled it back along its track, finally tucking it in behind the unused equipment in the room. It was a pretty good bet that this patient wasn't going to need oxygen or the heart monitor. Wheeling the cart closer to the bed Evelyn glanced at her patient.

The first thing to catch her eye was his hair. It was a bright red, contrasting directly with the white pillowcase his head was resting on, and had been spiked to stand straight. The next thing that Evelyn noticed were the bruises and cuts covering most of the exposed skin that she could see. There was a bruise along the side of his neck where it looked like someone had close-lined him with a hard object, a cut on the right side of his face along his jaw line, a split in his lower lip, bruises all along the left side of his face, and his right eye was swollen and blackened.

Evelyn whistled low and raised her eyebrows, unloading the cart and setting everything up she would need to put in a few stitches. "Wow," she said chuckling, donning a pair of exam gloves.

He rolled his impressively bright blue eyes and smiled back. "I haven't had to fortune to see meself yet but I'm hearin' I look a mess."

Evelyn smiled, ripping tape and getting bandages ready to be pulled from their protective paper sleeves. "I've definitely seen worse but yeah, you look pretty bad. What happened?"

His brows immediately lowered at her question, and he winced at the pain that the movement caused him. "That's the funny part. Seems I've lost a bit o' me memory. Truth be told, I believe I've lost all of it. There was a lad here earlier askin' me name and for the life o' me I couldn't remember. Not e'en my first name."

There was almost a pleading note to his voice, as though Evelyn had the answer he sought and knew his name. She tried to imagine how scary it would be to wind up in a strange place with no memory of who you were or where you were from or what your family looked like. Terrifying, she thought with an internal shudder.

"Well it looks like you got knocked around pretty good, so it's no surprise that you can't remember much." She spoke as she worked, trying to put him at ease as she applied bandages to the smaller wound on his jaw. "Memory loss is usually temporary, just a result of trauma to the brain. I'm sure you'll remember everything, given time. You'll be scheduled for a CAT scan as soon as I'm done suturing the worst of the lacerations. The doctor can let you know how serious the trauma is or isn't and can give you a better idea of what's going on."

"Oh, aye," he said, nodding gingerly.

"The EMTs noted a deep cut on your left side. I'm going to need to clean that out and possibly stitch it if it's too deep. Could you take your shirt off for me? I'll be right back with the anesthetic."

"Sure," he said compliantly, sitting up slowly.

Returning a moment later she saw him struggling with the stained and ripped t-shirt. It was obvious by the grimace on his face that the movement was causing him pain.  
"Whoa, whoa," Evelyn said gently, grabbing the hem of the shirt. "Would you mind if I cut it off? I mean, it is sort of ruined." She poked a finger through one of the numerous holes in the piece of cloth.

He smiled in relief, showing Evelyn a mouth full of straight, white teeth. "Mind?" he asked. "I was about to ask ya if I could borrow some scissors meself. By all means be me guest."

She gently pulled the shirt away from his side and front, running a pair of scissors up from the bottom of the shirt to the collar. It fell away, exposing a large chest and very muscled stomach. Never being one to stare, Evelyn removed the rest of the shirt as gently as she could. It was only when the shirt was completely off that she realized how large he actually was. Evelyn was no waif, but he dwarfed her, making her feel small even though he wasn't standing. The muscles in his shoulders and arms flexed and moved beneath his skin as he balled up the shirt and threw it in the garbage pail nearby.

Evelyn cleared her throat, as though that would chase away the fact that she had been watching his muscles. "This may be easier if you lay on your right side and raise your left arm over your head so I've got enough room. " Evelyn pointed to the deep wound between two of his ribs on the left side.

He lay down slowly, pain evident in his expression. Once again Evelyn tried to distract him as she worked, hoping maybe it would put him at ease a little.

"It looks like you got lucky," she murmured, cleaning out the cut. "The edges are even so it won't be hard to sew you right up. You're going to feel a little sting but I have to give you a local anesthetic. Just bear with me and try not to move too much."

He sucked in air over his teeth, hissing as the needle disappeared underneath his skin, but didn't move.

"Okay, almost done," Evelyn whispered, concentrating on what she was doing. Finally, she removed the needle and disposed of it. "There, now just give it a minute to numb up and we'll be in business."

"I think it's done the job already," he said, glancing at his side to see what he couldn't feel. He reached for the cut but before he could touch it Evelyn grabbed his hand to still him. His striking blue eyes found hers and she could see the question in them. Taking a deep breath she cleared her throat again, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe.

"Its been cleaned," she explained hastily, dropping his hand and averting her eyes, hoping he couldn't see how uncomfortable she was becoming. What was wrong with her? It wasn't like she had never treated a handsome guy in the ER before. So what was the big deal now? "If you touch it I'll have to clean it out again," she finished, giving herself a mental shake to center her attention.

Grabbing a sealed package she tore it open, plucking the pre-threaded needle out. Seating her fingers comfortably around the curved needle, she glanced at him. He was watching her with interest, looking at her hands and what was in them.

"You may not want to look," she said, settling herself a little bit closer to him in order to get a good angle to see what she was doing.

"Aye," he sighed, turning his head to stare at the wall directly in front of him.

She set to work, sewing evenly and finishing quickly. Sitting up slightly she checked her work and prepared the butterfly tape to help keep the skin from splitting or the stitches from popping out. Bending her head again she put the first butterfly on and felt him shift as he lifted his head to inspect her work.

"That's a fine job," he said, smiling. "Thank ya."

She glanced up at him and smiled back. "Well thank you but I'm not done yet. After these are on I'll bandage it up and _then_ you can thank me."

He chuckled, laying his head back down. "I've no doubt ya know what yer doin'."

A few minutes later she applied the last piece of tape and stood. "You were right," she said grinning, "I guess those years of school really paid off."

He laughed at her joke and she smiled. "You're welcome," she said as he sat up again. "You may not want to move around too much and definitely let someone know if it opens back up and starts bleeding. We don't want you opening those stitches up, especially after all the hard work I put into them." She put on a fake frown and wagged a finger at him. "That means no more fighting, or whatever it was that landed you here."

Playing along he lost his smile in mock seriousness. Holding up his right hand he put it across his chest. "Cross me heart, I'll be good."

Evelyn finished disposing of the wrappers and glanced at her watch. "I've got enough time to talk to Pete, the CAT scan tech and see if he can get you in sometime tonight, but after that I'm off for the day. My replacement should be here anytime and you can let her know if you need anything. The doctor wants you here at least tonight to monitor you."

He nodded in understanding but Evelyn noticed the concerned look on his face. "Is there anything I can do right now?" she asked, hoping he'd reveal what was wrong.

"Aye, I was wonderin' – " he sighed, running a hand through his hair making it stand on end. "I know you said me memory would most likely come back but what'll I do after this?" He held his hand out, motioning around the room. "Ya know, what if I don't remember?"

Evelyn knew what he meant. What if he didn't have a memory by the time they released him? It was a good question, but she didn't know if she had the answers. What _would_ he do?

_It's not your job to figure that out _ she mentally admonished herself. Really, what was her problem today? First she had to practically pry her eyes off of him, and now she was concerned about his welfare even when she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"Has anyone from the police station been in to see you yet?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Na, but tha lads who brought me in said the police would be contacted."

Evelyn nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm sure they've spoken to the police already but if you'd like I could put in another call to get them here a little faster. Someone out there must have reported you missing, and they'd be the ones to help you."

"I'd appreciate that very much," he said softly, smiling.

"Then consider it done." Evelyn turned and walked to the door. "And remember," she said, turning back for a moment, "no hopping around."

"Promise," he replied, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the pillow. Evelyn left, closing the door softly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn sipped her first cup of coffee as she entered the side entrance of Mercy Memorial the next morning. Moving into the locker area she placed her purse and jacket into her locker and closed the door. It was going to be a rough day she could tell. She had hardly gotten any sleep the night before and couldn't for the life of her figure out why. She had even made a cup of chamomile tea to calm her down, something she did only in emergencies when it was really needed.

Sighing she said good morning to Gregg and Sandy, the other nurse on duty, who was looking halfheartedly through a chart. Stifiling a yawn Evelyn sat down and picked up the phone. She dialed the extension labeled "imaging" and waited for Pete to pick up.

She was greeted by a gruff "hello" and couldn't help but smile. She had become fast friends with the tech within weeks of her hiring at Mercy. He was an intimidating man but Evelyn had seen the teddy bear underneath his tough façade right away.

"Well good morning to you too," she chuckled into the phone.

"Hey Evvvie," Pete responded, immediately sounding much friendlier. "What's up?"

"You remember that CAT scan I set up last night?"

"Hmm," Pete rumbled. She could just see him now, screwing up his features into what she called Pete's Thinking Face. "Ah, the dude with the red hair?" He finally asked.

"That's the one," Evelyn said. "Did you send the results to Dr. Peterson directly or are they still in the intraoffice bin?"

"Let me check Evvie, hold on a sec." She heard him put the phone down and rustle papers around for a minute. Finally he picked the phone back up. "I'm holding 'em in my hand as we speak. You gonna grace me with a visit this morning?"

"For you Pete? Absolutely," she laughed.

"Well then I'll be seein' that pretty smile soon," Pete chuckled.

After retrieving the scans and giving them directly to Dr. Peterson, Evelyn muscled her tired body through the day. She treated a little girl with a broken arm, a carpenter who had almost cut his finger off, two anaphylactic shock patients, and a dog bite victim. By four thirty Evelyn had forgotten all about /the handsome redhead in 219 until she noticed the two police officers standing in front of her desk.

"Can I help you?" Evelyn asked politely.

"We're here about a possible missing persons case," the officer on the left said. "I'm officer Michaels and this is Officer Jones." He looked young and seemed eager, buzzing with fresh energy. Judging by the young man's stone faced partner, it was obvious that he was in training.

"Ah," she smiled. "He's in room 219. It's just down the hallway, third door on your right," Evelyn pointed down the hall. "He's been discharged already but he was expecting you." The older officer nodded curtly and they both started off down the hallway.

She tried to go back to her paperwork but her curiosity was making it difficult to concentrate. Sandy had discharged him hours ago but, due to the low volume of patients, Dr. Peterson had allowed him to wait for the officers in the ER. She could hear the low murmur of voices from the room but couldn't make out what was being said. Taking a deep breath, Evelyn turned her focus to her paperwork, a necessary evil.

Twenty minutes later, as she was placing a file back into the cabinet, Evelyn caught a glimpse of the officers leaving. Tidying up where she had been working she said her goodbyes to Gregg and Sandy, and went to grab her things. It wasn't until she found herself at the door of room 219 that she realized how big of an effect this patient had had on her.

_I don't even _know_ him_ she screamed at herself. But something inside of her was stuck on him. Like a skipping record her thoughts kept returning to him and his situation and what he was going to do. Taking a deep breath she entered the room, her coat over her arm and her purse slung over one shoulder. He was sitting on the bed, still wearing his hospital gown for lack of a shirt, focusing on his hands which were clasped in front of him. She heard him sigh and the sound sent a shiver of sorrow through her. Realizing that he hadn't heard her enter, she gently cleared her throat. His head shot up at the sound and Evelyn was rewarded by a half-smile.

"Hey," she said gently. "I saw the officers in here. Any good news?"

His smile slowly faded and he shook his head. "They're puttin' me ugly mug up on some database that'll match me up to any missin' person reports. An' I got the card for immigration to see if they can dig up me records. Accordin' to the older gentleman I sound Irish." He shrugged his massive shoulders. "Beats me but it'll be worth a go."

Evelyn smiled, she hoped somewhat reassuringly. "Someone out there is bound to be missing you."

He smiled back at her, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Listen," she said, taking a deep breath and rushing on, "I'm sure this sounds just as crazy to you as it does to me, but I'd hate to see you living in a shelter somewhere. Do you need a place to stay?"

His brows raised in surprise. "Aye." He cleared his throat. "I mean if you're offerin'. I'll not be a bother to ya?"

Evelyn smiled, all the while kicking herself mentally. "I'm knocking around all alone in a four bedroom house. It'd be no bother whatsoever." She hoped she sounded happy and sure about the decision she had just made, because doubts were running through her head faster than she could examine them.

He stood, beaming down at her as though she had just saved his life. "Ye'll never know what this means to me," he said quietly. "I thank ya."

"C'mon," Evelyn said, motioning for him to follow her. "I'm parked in the staff parking lot through the side entrance. Are you up to the walk?"

"I'd walk to tha ends of tha earth if it meant stayin' outta some shelter," he said seriously.

She laughed, surprising even herself. "I don't know about walking to the ends of the earth, but there is one thing you could do for me."

"Name it," he said immediately.

"We are going to buy you some clothes, so you had better be prepared to try some things on."

He swooned mockingly and then flashed her a mind numbing smile. "Ya drive a hard bargain but I believe I can keep it together to try on some clothes."

"Alright," Evelyn said playing along. "Just keep it together because there is no way I could carry you out of the store." He chuckled, holding the door for her and letting it slam behind him as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is it," Evelyn exclaimed as they stepped into her four bedroom two story house. Her nerves had been strumming ever since they had stopped at the nearby Old Navy for him to try on some clothes. She hadn't realized how handsome he had looked until he stepped out of the changing area with fresh, new clothes on. He was far too hot for her to handle.

_Good going genius_ her inner party-pooper murmured depressingly. _You're living with the equivilant of sex on legs and instead of bringing him down to your undesirable level you bring him up a notch._

Nonsense, was the counter-cry from her self-righteous side. You're doing this to help a fellow human being and not to get laid, no matter what your hormones are crying. She had to agree with the logic of her self-righteous side. Unfortunately, in the time it took her to agree, she had missed what her new house-guest had said.

"What was that?" she asked, realizing that he had spoken and she hadn't heard a word he had said.

"I said me eyes are struck with the wonder of yer home," he repeated, smiling. At least she hadn't offended him.

"Thank you," Evelyn said evenly, trying very hard not to seem to thankful for his praise. "You can choose from one of the two rooms on the second floor if you like. Or there's one on the first floor, next to mine."

"I don't mean to seem paranoid," he began slowly, "but I'd prefer a room near your'n." Her eyes found his and he could see the confusion in her stare. "I'd like to be able to protect ye if necessary. Ye've been kind enough to feed and keep me, the least I could do with me worthless hide is keep ye safe."

Evelyn smiled up at her new house-guest. "I'll need no protecting, though I appreciate the manly gesture," she said sincerely. "If it's the bedroom next to mine that makes you the most comfortable, then that's the one you're sleeping in."

Evelyn's new house-guest smiled, showing straight, white teeth. "It'd make me happier than ya can imagine," he responded, setting his recently bought bag of clothes just inside the bedroom next to hers.

He took a step closer to her – too close for comfort in Evelyn's opinion. Within seconds Evelyn lost all track of what was going on. Her new house-mates lips pressed against hers, searing her with the heat of his kiss. She had no idea how he had moved from his bedroom to hers, but he was there, before her, giving her all she had dreamed of the night before. She moaned beneath his passion, fueling him further, encouraging him to probe her mouth with his tongue and lips. Their kiss broke and Evelyn gasped for breath, small shudders rippling down toward her midsection.

"I…I….but," she started as he began kissing her again, more fervently than the last time. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked as gently as he could but Evelyn could hear the need in his voice.

"No," she said, simultaneously shaking her head, her reaction stemming from her own personal need. "Don't stop." Kissing her from forehead to chin, he covered her in a feeling that she had never experienced. Pushing her down upon her bed, his need burned her skin. His passion ignited a fire inside her that only he could quench. The touches and kisses he showered over her only fueled her need for him. She moaned beneath the weight of his masculinity.

"Please," she begged, unbeknownst to her. "Please make love to me." Her legs spread wider, opening to him her secret place. Removing his clothing, as well as her own, was simply an inconvenience that neither one of them noticed, and the task was finished before either one ever realized it.

"Evelyn," he moaned as he moved against her. She was slick and wet with need and he had all he could do to control himself.

"Please," she said one more time, raising her hips and giving him all that he needed. Slowly, gently, he pressed himself deep into her, inch by inch, grinding his teeth at her tightness. Her breathing became ragged and he could feel her nipples peak under the skin of his chest. She fitted him snuggly, her pre-orgasm spasms being so tight that they were almost too much to bear. Her sex fitted his like a glove, enveloping, surrounding, squeezing, until he couldn't take any more. She was too tight, too wet, too much for him to handle. Suddenly, she raised her hips to meet his, giving all that she was getting, wanting more than a gentle rendezvous. Her nails scratched into his back and he hissed in pleasure, stopping momentarily to regain his bearings. Having none of that she moved her hips against his again, provoking him, asking him with her body to move further into her, to give her more. He couldn't help but comply, giving her all of him with a groan of satisfaction. He watched the corners of her mouth curve up into an impish little grin. There was something about her. Something about the way she carried herself, about the way she spoke to him. About the way she made love. She was special and he knew it, and he'd be damned if he'd let it go. Holding on to his orgasm as long as he could, he slammed into her, hearing her cries increase in pitch and rhythm.

"Ah, love, ya feel too good," he groaned. "I'm about done."

"Yes," she cried, her tightness being almost too much to bear. "I want you to come inside me! Please!" At the exact moment that she said those heart-stopping words her clear blue eyes opened, pinning him to the spot, daring him to not love her, to not want her as she was. He couldn't resist, thrusting into her one, two, and then three, last times, finally letting go, feeling the freedom of her embrace.

He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the climactic moment, but instead he was focused too intently on her passion to realize the moment when he had come. Her breath caught within her magnificent chest, and her beautiful lips shivered in delight at the sensations that he was awarding her. She convulsed around his buried member, squeezing all she could out of him again and again until he was spent. He couldn't have asked for a better end to a night than to make his love, his future, feel like this. She sighed as they finished, sated and glowing. He kissed her lips, her forehead, her cheeks, her eyelashes, and even her hair as a sign of affection – there was no way that he was going to lose her. Not after searching for what seemed like forever. He would hold on to his true love forever if it cost him his life.


End file.
